Vivons, et nous mourrons en paix
by ShinyZancrow
Summary: Le titre n'a rien à voir, mais je le trouvais classe. Des scènes de vie des bataillons, toutes illustrées en 100 mots : Compte rendu de la folle soirée endrablée de l'APDES ! Veuillez laisser votre cerveau à l'entrée, vous pourriez le perdre très vite.
1. Ma féminité (Sasha)

Thème (Nataku) : Épilation

Pairing (Mamsayi) : Sasha/Connie

C'était ce que Sacha haïssait le plus dans sa féminité.

Les règles ? C'était douloureux, mais ça passait. Les hormones ? Elle s'y était habituée.

Mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Elle grimaça et retint les larmes qui perlaient sur ses cils.

La cire solidifiée collait à ses doigts. Les poils fraîchement arrachés s'y emmêlaient, formant une boule de nœuds informe.

Pourtant, c'était un rituel obligé. Au diable l'esthétisme et la beauté, pensa-t-elle, pleurant abondamment.

Elle maudissait et enviait à la fois le corps glabre de Connie. Il ne se rendait pas compte de la chance qu'il avait.

* * *

C'est là que je remercie du fond de mes orteils Grise qui a mis en page le topic de la soirée endrabblée. Ou c'était peut-être le fossoyeur, je sais plus, ma mémoire flanche. Bref, aimons les poils.


	2. Sois fort (Hannes)

Thème (Neechu) : Promesse muette

Pairing (Shiny) : Eren/Hannes

Le blond tira une chaise et s'assit.

Sur la table en bois, les stries de l'écorce creusaient des rainures qui lui démangeaient ses coudes. Il réajusta sa position et se redressa, bousculant dans le même élan le meuble sur lequel il se reposait.

Devant lui, une corbeille à fruits abritait quelques produits, dont certains commençaient à moisir. Il prit une nectarine, dont il coupa le morceau qui n'était pas comestible.

L'opinel étincela.

Il lui rappela cette lame qu'il n'avait pas su abattre. Il versa quelques larmes chaudes.

Il jura à un Eren qui n'était pas là de venger sa mère.

* * *

Ma foi, j'aimais bien ce pairing. Et puis ça fait un petit drabble intéressant.


	3. My one and only (Hange)

Thème (Nyaa) : "Soyez vous même, les autres sont déjà pris." Oscar Wilde Pairing (Hikari) : Hanji/Titan

Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Tous ces regards désobligeants, ces paroles à demi-mot, ces dialogues dans son dos... Tant de spéculation l'ennuyait très profondément.

À part Erwin et ses camardes caporaux des bataillons d'exploration, la société entière ne voyait en elle qu'un énigme profonde.

Pourquoi ne la laissaient-ils pas être elle-même ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ces quolibets, pour qu'on lui refuse de lui offrir son dû ?

" Je peux bien te le dire, à toi : Je t'aime. Comme personne ne t'aimera jamais. "

Les grands yeux bleus du géant immobilisé reflétaient ce qu'elle décida d'interpréter comme de l'amour.

* * *

Aaaah, le Hanjitan. Un pairing si original.


	4. La rencontre (Carla Jäger)

Thème (Nataku) : Attraction Personnage (Nataku) : Carla

Elle s'empara du plateau et y disposa en équilibre instable quelques choppes de bière entre deux trois plâtrées de plats généreusement remplis.

Le chef lui répéta une dernière fois à qui étaient destinées les assiettes, et elle s'aventura dans la taverne.

Elle oscillait gracieusement entre les tables et les chaises, évitant les têtes des clients et déposant devant eux leurs commandes.

Le brouhaha ambiant emplissait tout son esprit. Elle était incapable de faire le vide et de mettre à part les rires qui bourdonnaient dans ses oreilles.

Mais tout s'arrêta devant sa silhouette.

Son cœur battait fort. Beaucoup trop fort.

* * *

Un petit très drabble très ludique. J'aime bien Carla.


	5. Le doigté (Berthold)

Thème (Nataku) : Musique Personnage (Hikari) : Berthold

Bertholdt ne savait plus quoi faire.

Il avait tout tenté. Les fleurs, les sorties... Jamais il n'avait été autant rejeté. Il lui avait même offert un chat : mais elle s'en était admirablement débarassé en le refourguant à Armin.

Alors il prenait des leçons de piano.

Il était sûr qu'Annie était une fervente mélomane. Alors il pratiquait sans relâche. Reiner prenait les cours avec lui aussi ; cependant, il ne lui avait pas expliqué pourquoi. Peut-être pour Christa.

Mais Bertholdt le faisait surtout pour une raison toute particulière. Une raison qui lui tenait à coeur.

Il voulait améliorer son doigté.

* * *

Pour ma défense, il commençait à se faire tard.


	6. Couleur Curacao (Pixis)

Thème (Nyaa) : Nuage Personnage (Shim) : Pixis

Le commandant Pixis leva les yeux au ciel en même temps que sa bouteille.

Le liquide épais lui descendit dans la gorge, imprégnant ses papilles d'un goût délicat aussitôt perturbé par le feu qui se déclenchait dans sa gorge. Bientôt, il ne le sentit plus, son palais y étant habitué, et put jouir pleinement du goût de l'alcool.

En haut, les nuages étaient aussi duveteux qu'un lit douillet.

Il sentait déjà ses pieds plus légers.

Contemplant l'un après l'autre les masses cotonneuses, il modifiait leurs formes au rythme de son imagination.

C'est fou ce que l'alcool peut vous faire faire.

* * *

En tant que lecteur avisé, vous aurez compris qu'à partir de ce moment il commençait à se faire tard pour la mangue qui me sert de cerveau. C'est donc tout naturellement que je m'imaginais Pixis en train de voir des femmes à poil dans les nuages.


	7. La fête (Ymir-Christa-Reiner)

Thème (Mamsayi) : La fête Pairing (Shiny, c'est con hein, pour entamer la journée du yaoi...) : Ymir/Christa

Christa entendit de l'autre côté du dortoir une voix rauque, mais qui semblait pourtant heureuse.

Son visage tout entier devint sourire et joie lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix d'Ymir.

Déjà un jour qu'elles étaient officiellement ensemble. Un jour d'extravagance et de transports, de battements de cœur et de baisers passionnés.

Précipitant légèrement le pas, elle la rejoint devant l'entrée du dortoir des hommes. Il lui sembla voir une ombre sanglotante s'esquiver derrière, mais elle ne reconnut pas cette silhouette.

" Pourquoi tant de joie ?"

" Un concurrent en moins. Fêtons-ça " lui dit-elle tendrement.

De son côté, Reiner pleurait, brisé.

* * *

Oh, j'aime te détruire, Reiner. C'est bien. Pleure.


	8. Mon passé (Carla Jäger)

Thème (Neechu) : La dernière goutte Pairing (Nyaa) : Carla/Kuchel

Elle se souvint son adolescence en tant que prostituée des bas fonds de Shiganshina. Il faut dire qu'elle avait de sérieux attributs entre ses aisselles : une poitrine qui lui valait les faveurs de tous les plus riches du district et qu'Eren réclamait en ce moment même.

Elle se rappela de ce jour où un certain Popov avait eu recours à ses services ainsi qu'à ceux d'une autre, une certaine Kuchel.

Elle se rappela son regard vide, résigné.

Si un jour elle avait un fils, il serait terrifiant.

Eren avait pressé son sein jusqu'à la dernière goutte et roupillait allègrement.

* * *

La fatigue m'a aussi empêché de me rappeler que ceci était impossible scénaristiquement parlant. Mais qu'importe.J'ai toujours pensé que Carla avait été prostituée.


	9. Me prendre dans mes bras (ReiRei)

Thème (Grise) : 7x4 = 34 Pairing (Shim) : Reiner/Reiner

Le soleil s'enterrait sous l'horizon à mesure que les funérailles militaires avaient lieu.

La nuit tombait. Et avec elle, le masque de Reiner aussi.

Il tentait de se souvenir à combien d'enterrements il avait assisté aujourd'hui. Il était pratiquement certain d'avoir participé à Trente quatre d'entre eux. Mais pourtant, par superstition, certains avaient été enterrés par groupes de sept, le chiffre de la fortune, dans quatre tombes impressionnantes.

En s'égarant dans ses calculs, le colosse tentait d'oublier.

Qu'il s'en était fallu de peu pour que ces cadavres soient beaucoup plus nombreux.

Il voulait rentrer chez lui. Se retrouver lui-même. S'oublier.

* * *

Oh, j'aurais pu en faire des câlins, à Shim. Mon OTP. Le ReiRei. Ce couple est sacré. Bon malheureusement j'ai pas pu en caser autant que je voulais... Mais je me rattraperai un jour. En tout cas, si vous aimez bien le concept, allez lire ma fic Miroir, mon beau miroir ( s/11352463/1/Miroir-mon-beau-miroir ) ;)


	10. Night Wood (SashaConnie)

Thème (Shiny) : Bûcheron Personnage (Hikari) : Connie

* * *

ATTENTION !

Le prochain drabble sera exceptionnellement classé M+. Lecteurs non avisés, n'allez pas plus loin !

* * *

Sasha gémissait.

Connie était derrière elle. Il l'avait rejoint furtivement, s'échappant par les carreaux du dortoir des hommes, et se réfugiant sous ses draps chauds. Il n'y étaient pas restés longtemps. Heureusement pour eux, Ymir et Christa étaient elles aussi inspirées par la nuit, ils avaient donc pu hériter d'un box vide rien que pour eux.

" Vas y ! Prends-moi ! Fends moi en deux ! Oh oui ! J'aime ta bûche ! "

Connie était étrangement surpris par le fantasme de Sacha sur les bûcherons. Il ne s'en préoccupa plus et ôta sa chemise à carreaux, approchant l'extase.

* * *

Ne cherchez pas de sens. Il n'y en a pas.


	11. Ensemble, petit soleil (Connie-Armin)

Thème (Atsuka) : Réapprendre Pairing (Nataku) : Connie/Armin

D'un côté, Sasha l'avait quitté pour un steak "plus juteux que lui".

De l'autre, Annie s'était enfuie loin, très loin, hors de portée de son corps.

Connie ne savait plus où donner de la tête et avait perdu sa seule véritable amie.

Armin était perdu et effondré, loin de tous repères.

Alors un jour, cette idée folle germa dans l'esprit naïf du jeune chauve. Cette idée qui lui donnait chaud au cœur, qui lui donnai le courage de se relever.

Ainsi, un après-midi, dans une grange, loin des regards, il le prit dans ses bras.

"Réapprenons à aimer ensemble", dit-il.

* * *

Ne cherchez toujours pas le sens, il joue à "Mais où est le lapin". Bref, du Connie/Armin. Original.


	12. La purée (POV Patate)

Thème (Shiny) : Confettis Personnage (Shim) : La patate de Sasha

Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais de crédit? C'était grâce à elle que Sasha s'était fait un nom dans ce régiment d'idiots, nom d'une patate !

Purée !

Elle rêvait d'avoir la reconnaissance. Qu'un jour on lui fête son anniversaire. Qu'elle se roule dans les confettis. Qu'elle soit heureuse.

Mais à la place, elle voyait tous ses camarades se faire dévorer par ces monstres aux grandes dents.

La terre trembla.

Christa secouait vigoureusement le corps de Sasha.

"Laisse-la, elle doit rêver de bouffe. Regarde, elle salive" dit Ymir.

La goinfre, qui ouvrait péniblement les yeux, pleura à la pensée émouvante de sa patate.

* * *

L'un de mes drabbles les mieux réussis. Parce que patate.


	13. Interlude

Bonjour, fieffés lecteurs des internets ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous vous plaisez jusque là sur cet humble recueil.

Sachez qu'à partir de maintenant, les drabbles qui seront montrés furent réalisés dans la douce nuit du 28 au 29 dans le cadre de notre deuxième soirée endrabblée.

Vous pourrez noter que celles-ci se sont produites à un mois d'intervalle et donc que leur contenu et leurs thématiques divergent au plus haut point.

Bref, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment par la suite !

Cordialement,

Votre fan dévoué de Reiner.

(comment ça, cet avertissement était bien trop formel ? )


	14. Je t'aime, moi non plus (AnnieArmin)

Thème : "certains ne savent pas"

Pairing : Armin/Annie

 _ **Je t'aime, moi non plus.**_

Certains ne savent pas.

Combien il était difficile pour Annie de surmonter la routine.

Combien il était insoutenable pour Armin de voir celle qu'il aimait se détourner de lui.

Non, ils ne savaient pas.

Comment leur hamster de compagnie avait fini dans un échange de projectiles.

Comment Armin avait plus d'une fois été tenté par la boisson.

Combien d'heures Annie passait seule dans son bain, préférant jouer avec l'eau chaude qu'avec son fiancé.

Certains ne savent pas.

Ymir et Christa ne le savaient pas.

Comment le temps érode les sentiments.

Comment leurs liens étaient rongés par la routine.

Mais eux savaient.

* * *

Voilà, on commence donc avec un drabble fort sympathique que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire. Notez que le rédacteur adore balancer des hamsters dans tous les sens.


	15. Coup bas (Levi)

Thème : Vengeance

Pairing : Armin/Levi

 _ **Coup bas**_

Levi avait toutes les raisons de vouloir se venger d'Armin.

Il se tenait dans sa douche, tentant de se laver du souvenir impur qui paralysait son cerveau. L'eau coulait le long de ses épaules et bruissaient sur le dallage froid qui engourdissait ses pieds.

Le petit malin.

Il avait trouvé le moyen de le manipuler.

Depuis le succès de sa stratégie dans Shiganshina, le blondinet jouissait d'un certain prestige, et était constamment occupé.

Du coup, il échappait aux taches ingrates.

Alors, Levi avait du agir.

Un jour, il prit plusieurs pelletées de ses déjections et les jeta sur ses draps.

* * *

Vous pourrez noter que le caca est une source d'inspiration inépuisable pour l'auteur. Il était donc tout naturel d'en parler face à Levi.


	16. Sur la même longueur d'onde (Erwin)

Thème : Quiproquo

Pairing : Mike/Erwin

 _ **Sur la même longueur d'onde**_

De mémoire de membre des bataillons, ils avaient toujours été ensemble.

Leurs capacités étaient tout bonnement extraordinaires.

L'extermination méticuleuse était leur spécialité. Leur travail d'équipe était absolument exemplaire.

"-Erwin ?"

Le major refoula un nouveau sanglot et tourna ses cernes humides vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir.

"-Oui, Hanji ?

-Il te manque ?

-Oui."

Hanji était en robe de nuit, et entra dans la pièce lourde de sentiments refoulés. Elle prit un petit tabouret qu'elle fit glisser sur le dallage froid comme une tombe. Elle le prit dans ses bras.

"-Entre Mike et moi, il n'y avait jamais eu de quiproquo".

* * *

En tant que fins amateurs, vous noterez la comparaison subtile entre le sol et une tombe qui induit un thème à la limite de ce que l'on appelle dans le milieu le "Angst". Bref, continuons la visite.


	17. Vents tourbillonants (JeanArmin)

Thème : Ouragan

Pairing : Jean / Armin

 _ **Vents tourbillonants.**_

La vie en ménage était difficile. Ca, Armin et Jean le savait.

L'un était solitaire. Ses espoirs et ses rares amitiés avaient été brisés par des géants qui ne regardaient pas où ils marchaient et qui mangeaient goulument tout sur leur passage.

L'autre allait de coeurs brisés en coeurs brisés. Il vagabondait, se cherchant lui-même dans le coeur d'un autre.

Au bout d'un moment, ils avaient fini ensemble.

Ils ne savaient plus pourquoi.

Peut-être par désespoir de cause.

Mais ils ne s'aimaient pas.

Leurs engueulades étaient comme des ouragans.

Violentes.

Intenses.

Rien ne survivait derrière.

Rien, sauf leur relation malsaine.

* * *

Vous aurez remarqué que l'auteur éprouve un malin plaisir à placer Armin dans des couples complètement foireux. Ceci est un travail dont il est parfaitement fier.


	18. Le sang dans les oreilles (MikasaJean)

Pairing : Jean/Mikasa

Thème : Pulsion

 _ **Le sang dans les oreilles**_

Armin s'amusait à observer ses camardes, assis sur les marches du palier qui accueillait ses coéquipiers dans la hutte retranchée du bataillon d'exploration. Eren était parti s'entrainer seul avec Hanji et Livai, et, au final, ils étaient seuls, laissés pour compte, avec comme responsabilité d'entretenir les lieux.

Il souriait doucement en voyant Jean.

Le soldat s'était instinctivement imposé en chef.

Il n'était pas le plus fort, pourtant. Mais il prenait en charge les opérations.

Cependant, le jeune homme était impulsif.

Il criait dans tous les sens.

Il maudissait eren dans son coin.

Jean vit Mikasa retenir une pulsion sanguinaire violente.

* * *

Ce drabble est l'un des rares que l'auteur estime avoir raté. Il s'en excuse d'ailleurs auprès de ses visiteurs.


	19. Adieu (Levi)

Thème : "ferme les yeux"

Pairing : Levi/Petra

 _ **Adieu**_

Le tonnerre était tombé.

Levi le savait. Il l'avait vu. L'arc éléctrique s'était abattu des centaines de mètres plus loin.

Il pressa la détente un peu plus et accélera, aggrippant fermemant ses deux fourreaux.

Il leur faisait confiance. Il savait qu'ils pourraient venir à bout du titan féminin.

Il vit son cadavre. Ecrasé. Piétiné contre un arbre.

Son sang avait presque la même couleur que ses cheveux.

Ses yeux vitreux, qui étaient autrefois remplis de joie, reflétaient le ciel bleu.

Son seul regret fut de la laisser ainsi, dévisageant de ses yeux ensanglantés l'horreur de ce monde après sa mort.

* * *

Vous remarquerez que l'auteur était particulièrement satisfait de ce drabble, aimant profondément la mort et le sang.


	20. Regret (HanjiMoblit)

Thème : regret

Pairing Moblit/Hanji

 _ **Fumées et hallucinations**_

Le capharnaüm qui servait de lieu de vie à Hanji s'enbrumait dans des volutes lourdes et parfumées.

Elle était assise sur un canapé au cuir usé par le temps, des livres repoussés sur le côté longeant ses hanches. Sa tête était en arrière et elle regardait le plafond, pensive.

Moblit était proche d'elle. Lui aussi s'essayait à ces drogues expérimentales qu'elle fabriquait en secret pour occuper ses rechutes.

Les deux étaient assis et dévisageaient le plafond.

"- Capitaine ?

\- Mmmmh ?

-C'est quoi, votre plus grand regret ?

-Je sais pas."

Elle inspira.

"- Oublier."

* * *

L'auteur vous notifie que ce drabble-ci fut réalisé en dehors de la limite de temps à cause d'une mère envahissante, il n'est donc pas officiellement compté comme produit dans la soirée mais comme il l'aime beaucoup, il a choisi de vous le faire partager tout de même.


	21. Reflet (ReinerBertholt (brrr))

Thème : Reflet

Pairing : Betholt/ Reiner (brrr)

 _ **Illusion**_

Je te connais depuis toujours.

Tu me connais depuis toujours.

Nous avons vu la mort et nous l'avons causée.

Tu étais les épaules qui portaient nos fardeaux.

Mais je me demande, Reiner.

Qui vois-tu dans ce miroir ?

Car tu ne te vois pas.

Es-tu fier de ce corps, corps dont tu as oublié le travail rigoureux dans notre village ?

Es-tu fier de ce sourire, que je sais être une grimace ?

Es-tu fier de ces yeux, bleus comme la bile que nous avons craché apès nos premiers méfaits ?

Je suis triste de dire que je ne te connais plus.

Pas plus que tu ne connais.

* * *

Vous noterez que, pour les mêmes raisons que pour le drabble précédent, ce drabble ne fut pas compté comme officiel. Au plus grand dam de son auteur, qui aurait même spécifié : "Ca fait 108 mots, mais Reiner les mérite." Vous pourrez constater au travers de cette sentence éclairante son amour inconditionné pour ce brillant personnage qu'est Reiner Braun.


	22. Travail d'équipe (AuruoPetra)

Thème : Le renard était bleu

Pairing : Auruo/Petra

 ** _Travail d'équipe_**

Très souvent, après de longues veilles à monter la garde lorsque leurs expéditions devaient s'arrêter pour la nuit, ils s'endormaient ensemble, leurs têtes s'imbriquant subtilement pour garantir un confort optimal aux deux.

Au début, cela en avait fait jaser plus d'un. Mais leurs oreilles étaient insensibles à ces rumeurs.

Ils étaient coéquipiers.

Alors ils s'entraidaient.

Et si cela devait signifier sacrifier son intimité au prix d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, alors Auruo et Petra auraient aussi bien pu partager le même lit.

Ils rêvaient ensemble.

"-Mon petit renard... Chouina Auruo.

\- Mais arrête, tu vas me donner des bleus..."

* * *

L'auteur a ici eu le privilège de voir son drabble compris dans les archives de la compétition grace à une vitesse record sur la rédaction du précédent texte. Vous pourrez noter la dose de surréalisme qui s'empare des deux personnages.


	23. Une blonde farouche (Mina Carolina)

Thème : Avoir du plomb dans l'aile

Pairing : Annie/Mina Carolina

 ** _Une blonde farouche_**

Mina n'était pas très forte.

Elle était gentille.

Elle était un peu maternelle.

Elle aimait bien ses couettes.

Mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait pour elle.

Sa force physique était limitée, ses résultats étaient moyens et, plus d'une fois, alors qu'elle s'était engagée dans l'armée de plein gré, elle sanglotait doucement entre ses draps, regrettant une vie bien trop paisible et bien trop douce.

Alors, le matin, quand elle se levait, elle regardait le visage de celle qui partageait son box.

Elle se demandait comment Annie faisait. Comment elle restait impassible.

Alors, elle avait l'impression d'avoir du plomb dans l'aile.

* * *

L'auteur ne s'estime pas satisfait de cet échantillon. En effet, pour lui, il n'est pas à la hauteur de ces deux personnages qui l'ont relativement marqué car, comme il le dit si bien : "tout est relatif à côté de Reiner".


	24. Nostalgie Culinaire (AnnieArmin)

Thème : cuisine

Pairing : Annie Armin

 ** _Nostalgie culinaire_**

Armin cuisinait.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait. De toute façon, tout était bon quand on le noyait sous les épices. Alors il prit du poivre vert et le broya dans le bouillon de légumes qu'il esquissait péniblement.

Il dispensa le tout dans des bols, qu'il apporta à chacun des membres de son escouade.

Il alla dans sa chambre et rajouta des feuilles de basilic, qu'il élevait sur le balcon.

Cela n'allait pas bien ensemble. Mais il aimait bien le basilic.

Annie aussi aimait le basilic.

Elle disait, émue, que c'était son père qui lui en faisait goûter.

* * *

L'auteur s'estime satisfait de celui-ci. Pourquoi, il ne le sait pas. Surement à cause de la nostalgie.


	25. Impulsion (ErenLevi ( Child))

Thème : Meurtre

Pairing : child!eren/child!Levi

 ** _Impulsion_**

Le sang.

Le coup de sang.

Le coup.

Le sang qui coule.

Eren avait un devoir. Du haut de ses neuf ans, il se savait chargé d'une mission. Son père le lui avait toujours dit. Il devait se débarasser des monstres dans les murs. De ceux qui n'avaient d'humain que leur apparence.

Levi n'avait pas de sens à sa vie. Rien, sauf la loi du plus fort. Mais il fallait bien survivre.

Les deux avaient déjà tué.

Mais maintenant qu'ils savaient la véritable nature des titans, ce n'était plus pareil.

Ce n'était plus raisonnable.

Ils étaient des meurtriers de masse.

* * *

L'auteur spécifie que, pour ce dernier drabble, il est extrêmement satisfait. En effet, les proximités sonores des quatre premières lignes l'impressionnent lui-même. Bref, ce magnifique chef d'oeuvre conclut votre visite. A bientôt.


End file.
